


Shoma's Baking Adventure

by Swanyu_Tales



Series: Quarantink Challenge [34]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Baking, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: Shoma attempts to bake a peach cobbler for Jason as a surprise. Things don't quite go to plan.
Relationships: Jason Brown/Shoma Uno
Series: Quarantink Challenge [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Shoma's Baking Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Day 33 of quarantink y'all! The prompt today was peach, and what better use for a peach than in cobbler! I made some of this myself a short while ago, since it's pretty simple and very comforting. I hope y'all enjoy these two being dorks!
> 
> (Also word limit is kinda going out the window a bit, sorry!)

Shoma frowned at the mess on the counters. He was trying to make peach cobbler for Jason as a surprise, but it wasn't really working out. There was batter and flour spattered across the counter, milk spilled on the floor, and a pan with scorched sugar on the bottom. He sighed, it might not turn out great, but at least it was made with love.

He picked up the pan, put it in the oven, and set the timer. Then he glanced around the kitchen, and groaned, knowing it needed to be cleaned before Jason got home. He grumbled as he mopped the floor and scrubbed the counters. His mood greatly improved as the pleasant scent of peach cobbler started to waft from the oven.

Eventually, it was done, and Shoma smiled as he pulled it from the oven. Just as he set it on the counter to cool, Jason strolled in.

"Mmm, that smells so good!" He glanced at the cobbler, then to Shoma. "Did you make that yourself?"

"Yup! I made a mess doing it, but I got everything cleaned up, and it smells amazing!"

Jason snorted as he looked at Shoma. "Are you sure you got everything cleaned up?"

Shoma glanced at himself to find flour dashed across his shirt, and he sighed.

"Okay, maybe not everything then."


End file.
